


Dicarro

by cammiwrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dom Loki, Eventual Smut, F/M, Possesive Loki, Protective Loki, Sexual Themes, Slow Burn, Smut, au Thanos ain’t killin my baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammiwrites/pseuds/cammiwrites
Summary: It was just a normal day in the life of an avenger when Thanos decided to attack. One moment you’re in the midst of battle, getting your favorite white blouse singed, next you’re underneath a certain god of mischief and pain in your ass on a strange planet filled with sex crazed aliens. This is certainly not the adventure you wanted to go on...





	Dicarro

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Loki so beware! From my tumblr; @cammi-writes

How you had ended up on this planet, you did not know. How you ended up on this planet with Loki, god of mischief and pain in your ass? Again the answer evades you.

The last thing you remember was Thanos pointing his gauntlet on you and Loki shielding you with his own body.

That may be surprising to most. Loki, a villain, saving you, a hero but it wasn’t much of a suprise to you. You and Loki had grown fairly “close” throughout his time on earth. Though he could still be an ass when he wanted to be. And he always wanted to be.

Despite your so-called friendship, you wouldn’t believe Loki would put his own life at risk for you, so you assumed he somehow knew Thanos wasn’t planning on ending your life. Why? Who knows?

But now you found yourself under the God. Quite literally as you were lying on your back with him on top of you. The planets you could see in the sky was your first inkling that this wasn’t Earth. The second was the very colorful creatures that seemed to be coming towards the commotion.

“Loki where are we?” You panicked. You were a superhero but still human. And this place was obviously not made for someone like you.

“I’m not sure” Loki’s surveyed his surroundings, taking note of the groups of creatures coming towards you. His movements made you very aware of the predicament you were in.

You could feel Loki’s armor pressed against you firmly. The cool feeling of the metals made you shiver, or maybe that was Loki’s body temperature. His slender form was heavy on your petite one. Suddenly you noticed you were only wearing a singed white button-up blouse and very tight high-waisted black jeans. Hardly mission attire but Thanos’ attack gave you no time to change. Your powers didn’t rely on any sort of machine or suit anyway.

But since you were not wearing your suit, your body was very aware of every movement Loki made. This made you blush.

Like he read your mind, Loki stood up, pulling you up with him. You noted his firm grip on your arm and the way he made himself stand taller.

_To strike fear in any potential threats_ , you thought.

You stood close enough to feel Loki stiffen as the crowd of colorful creatures, people, parted for a man, creature. The only difference between him and a mere human was his lavender skin tone. His black hair was done into a pony-tail that lyed on his shoulder. It was embellished with golden trinkets. His attire was a simple white skirt, barely covering his… lower regions along with a golden mantle that seemed to have two very naked creatures of the female anatomy carrying it behind him.

Loki’s eyes flickered to the planets in the sky and his eyes darkened.

“What’s wrong?” You whispered.

“The name of this cluster of planets escapes me but I do recognize it” Loki muttered. “They’re very… barbaric in their practices and they don’t often have visitors that are not native”

“Not often?” You questioned.

“Only when they get new shipments in”

“Shipments of what?” You questioned.

“Slaves”

 

You barely had any time to register what Loki had said before the man had reached you.

 

“I am Khelerath. King of Dicarro” The alien man announced and you could feel the power radiating off of him. It even frightened you a bit. “Who are you and why have you come here?”

Your mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water before Loki raised a hand to stop you.

“I am Loki. Prince of Asgard. I have been mistakenly transported to Dicarro while in battle” Loki explained, his voice radiating just as much power as Khelerath. Maybe even more and it surprised you as you had never felt that before. Not from Loki. And it frightened you a little less than Khelerath’s power.

“And who is this?” Khelerath’s lips twisted into a lude smile in your direction.

“She is my pet. Names are not important” Loki’s words made your eyes bulge from their sockets.

_Pet?!?!_

Loki’s eyes flashed to yours, almost ordering you to stay quiet and play along. You debated your options. On one hand you could fight him on it and possibly die on this strange planet or play along with the only man you knew on this planet who knew how this intergalactic crap worked. Yeah, the second option sounded better.

“You are not on Asgard, my dear Loki. You are trespassers on Dicarro, my homeworld. I decide what is important and what is not” Khelerath spoke calmly but you were still fearful.

Loki’s eyes flashed towards you and his lips stayed in a frown.

“Y/n. Her name is Y/n” Loki finally spoke.

Khelerath’s eyes sparked with interest as they met yours again. This time he passed Loki and made his way directly in front of you.

“Y/n” He grinned a devilish smile that made your stomach turn. His hand cupped your face roughly, squeezing your cheeks together. Not enough to hurt but enough to make your heart swell in fear. “Delicious”

Your eyes found Loki’s but he merely shook his head to say that he wasn’t worried about Khelerath hurting you at that moment. Despite that, you whimpered as Khelerath’s eyes racked over you.

Terrifying thoughts racked through your brain. As far as you could tell you were the only human here and what if they are humans and that’s why there were so many “alien abduction” stories on earth.

“She’s afraid” Loki’s voice radiating the same power as before and Khelerath’s hand had immediately retracted as if he had been burned.

You immediately scurried back to Loki. Like a child hiding behind their mothers legs after being scolded. In all honesty you would have never felt this comfortable being this close to Loki but at the moment he was the only thing that seemed to be trying to protect from the _possible_ human-eating man.

“Do not be mistaken, you hold no power here Asgardian” Khelerath turned towards Loki. “I simply respect the rules of Dicarro and I apologize for laying my hands upon what is yours”

Loki simply nodded in acknowledgment to Khelerath’s apology.

“Where did you find such an exquisite creature?” Khelerath’s black eyes met your ocean blue ones and you suddenly understood that Khelerath had no desire to eat you… but to _have_ you in ways that you had not been had in. You were only in your early twenties and spent most of your teenage years as an government experiment so you never had time for boys…

“Earth” Loki said simply and you hid behind him to get away from the sex crazed king’s eyes. “Now, I would like to find a way home for me and my pet but-“

“I am very sorry my friend but there is no way off of Dicarro. Well at least not at the moment. You must wait for our caravan to pass through. You are more than welcome to stay at the palace until then” Khelerath clapped his hands and 2, what looked like servants, appeared at his side.

“Please show Loki and Y/n” The way your name rolled off his forked tongue made you shiver in disgust. “To one of our nicer rooms. Oh, and find Loki something to tether Y/n to him. We wouldn’t want someone trying to steal her away when he wasn’t looking” The way his eyes glinted at you made your stomach turn. This was definitely not good…


End file.
